


Lana Must Die

by jacintoo, selenesun



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacintoo/pseuds/jacintoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenesun/pseuds/selenesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana is a witch and she has to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lana Must Die

Lex's room is a mess.

 _Look what you've done to me._ He thinks. Sun light shines upon his desk and he looks at Clark's picture on his laptop screen, the only thing in the right place in his room. Ever since the first day he’s always suspected that Clark is not human, and Clark has shown his alien aspect again by throwing Lex through the air. The count of close-to-death experience has just increased by one, simply because he’d thought Lex killed Lana. He couldn't sleep for nights after that, not because of the physical wounds, but of Clark’s blatant lies and denial. _It doesn't matter now,_ Lex thinks, _he never trusts me, just let it go, I should. Go to sleep, and pay attention to the others, Clark is not the only one, or the world._

Plus there's a serious problem in this town. A worst one.

A series of articles run by Torch show how bizarre it is: dead young women in the lake, strange cult group chanting in foreign languages, Belle Reve is welcoming new members every day, while the mere memory of that place still brings Lex his daily dose of nightmares and fascinations. 

But this time there's more than that.

People are getting sick. One by one, the mass seems is getting lost in a dark abyss. Strange incidents every day, and no survivors. As always, the rumors say it must be some experiments leaked from LuthorCorp that caused all of this. Lex alone knows his innocence, yet he hasn’t been able to find any strong evidences to solve the puzzle, not until today, when he reads the front page news: Two girls survived a suicide bomb explosion yesterday. Two girls, from Clark's high school. _It must be Clark, he must have been there. It's Clark again and I can't simply ask him what he did. I should pay them a visit in the hospital once the media leave them alone._

Now the clock strikes midnight. Lex gives up sleep, instead tries to read a book and find some peace in his bed, but a noise from the front lawn outside catches his attention. He carefully approaches the window to sneak a peek, and is stupefied by the scene: two pairs of red dots in a darkness that seems shrouded in the night fog. He quickly grabs his gun and a flashlight, and goes down.

By raising gun at the obscures, he sees two figures take form from the darkness, but the fog still surrounds them like diseases in air spreading from their very beings. Lex asks: "Who are you?"

"Greetings, Lex Luthor. We mean no harm to you. We are from the world that normally you humans call: The undead world. And we’ve met you there, several times already." One distorted voice says.

As Lex points the flashlight on them, he sees two men, with exactly same red dots as eyes on exactly same pale faces, wearing exactly same black robes, like identical twins. He's amazed; they certainly appear like what they claimed to be.

"Two from the undead world visit me in the middle of the night and know my name, just when I think nothing can surprise me. Does this have something to do with the recent incidents? Devil must be fond of this place."

"… We wouldn’t have come if it’s not important."

"Everyone says so.” Lex says cynically, stowing away his gun and flashlight. “What do you want from me then?" Lex asks.

"There is a woman, who stole our Mage book, escaped under our surveillances..." 

When he pauses, the other looks at his twin and starts to talk, in the same distorted voice:

"Now you think it’s ‘Our surveillance’? If you were not so obsessed with writing you new fire magic book, you would have been there with me and stopped her!"

"Oh brother you don't have to complain that over and over again, we're here to amend this fatal mistake!" He then turns to Lex, gazing upon him with his red flaming eyes. "Excuse our small… bickering, Lex. Now, where were we, oh yes the woman, she’s been busy using it to her heart’s extent, though such high magic should never be used for her selfish wishes. The magic is so powerful that it not only channels our power, spoiling it and weakening us, but also asks for compensations which cause even more physical and spiritual damages. Eventually, the damage would become irreparable on both sides of the world and we must stop her before that."

"…And how does this concern me?" Lex is a bit confused at first but he quickly links to the things of happening these days, it might be what those undead creatures are talking about now. "So you are asking for my help?"

"Correct. It’s always a delight to talk with a clever man. Let's cut to the point." He paused, and the other one continues, "She managed to infiltrate our world, lured one of the students in the Mage Academy, who also stole our researches by the way, or maybe you would feel more comfortable if we use your word: science. She then quickly used them against us, and now keeps using them in the spiritual world.” 

“And we claim copyright; it's our technology after all! Plus lots of our people died because of this."

"Hmm. "Lex pondered a moment, "You want to get your book back. But I don't know why you seek me out to interfere with your business?" Lex asks.

"You had too many near near-death experiences, too many times you passed through our world; you are the most acquainted soul we know in this spiritual world." The Red Eyes looks at the sky. "We need to solve this case as soon as possible, but our visiting time is limited. We must scurry. Excuse us, we'll return tomorrow at the same time; for now, it's patrol time." They bow elegantly to Lex, and start to turn around.

"Wait, so how could I – call you? If anything turns up, I mean."

"You don't need to ‘call’ us, we'll visit you. Our names are too difficult for you to pronounce, just call us Red Eyes."

"It's much easier, right?" The other Red Eyes says.

"Don’t you need any distinction between you two?" Lex asks.

"We are brothers and are never separated, so no bother at all." With the last word, Red Eyes’s vanish into the darkness.

 *

Lex hasn’t slept for long, he wakes up early in the morning and called his assistant, who reports back in exact fifteen minutes that, yes, the ward of those two survivors are still guarded by the police, and there’s a Mr. Clark Kent in there with them. Why he is not surprised. Lex still goes to the hospital anyway, standing in the hall, gazing through the window at Clark dozing in the uncomfortable chair. Clark doesn’t even twitch.

"Lex, my son." A voice that he’s in no mood to tolerate says from the back. Lex turns around unwillingly and faces him, his father, the one and only Lionel Luthor.

"Good morning, dad, never thought you were an early riser. You really don’t miss a thing, do you?"

"Nonsense, my son, I'm only concerned about you. People are saying the man who set off the bomb was doing LuthorCorp’s bidding. I know my reputations are not squeaky clean, but I’d hate to see yours dragged into the mud." Lionel’s voice is gentle, though Lex cannot detect even a trace of sincerity. He even gets close to Lex, touching his shoulder with seeming tenderness.

"Lex." Clark steps into the conversation; Lex doesn’t realize he has woken up. Clarke’s voice is strain, like he's carrying a burden inside.

"You look tired." Lex wants to ask what exactly happened during the explosion, somehow, after the meltdown of their friendship, he fears to see Clark’s rejection if he approaches him.

"Yeah, I was here the whole night. Must have fallen asleep."

"And you saved them." 

"Not really. Lex, something is not right. The girls had been in a strange agitation since they saw the bomber. They were horrified, couldn’t calm down, kept talking about seeing demons everywhere; and they refused to let me go, saying the demons can’t stand my ‘presence’. I only grabbed some sleep after they were sedated.”

“Now what on earth happen yesterday, boy?” Sometimes Lionel’s brashness can be useful, Lex is willing to admit that.

“I don’t really know. I was just walking down the street, and suddenly the screaming began; then I saw this man ahead, standing in the middle of the road, all wrapped in bombs and wire, you know, and he was chanting, almost like… some kind of ritual? I don’t know. Then I saw he was about to push the button, and only managed to grabbed these two girls right next to me and ducked into a side alley. Guess we got lucky.” Clark shrugs, but then his face saddens. “But Lex, many others died… I’m sorry.” His eyes trained on Lex’s face the whole time, now they look almost pleading.

Of what, Lex doesn’t know. Beside his weariness, Clark seems all well, not even a scratch in sight. Lex raises his eyebrow. The story is so odd and Clark has got lucky again. Somehow, he can tell that there must be more behind it. He can’t believe Clark was at almost ground zero of the explosion. Lex just keeps looking at Clark, as if behind these eyes there's the secret.

“The police still have no clue of who the bomber is, I suppose?” Lionel again, loudly, no doubt aiming the scathing comment to the officer guarding the ward.

“No, not yet. I only saw the man’s back. The police hope the girls can, though. They are now key witnesses anyway, even if they are in no state of talking right now."

"Great to hear they don't believe in rumors and jump to conclusion." Lionel adds.

"Yeah." Clark doesn't even spare a glance at Lionel; he just keeps staring at Lex, like he expects Lex to say something.

"Yeah. I have to go. Take care." Lex chokes out. He lowers his eyes, swallows, and retreats. He finds no answer here to both puzzles of the case and Clark’s mind.

*

Night is here, and it starts to rain. _Will the Red Eyes’s come?_ Lex thinks, _If they keep their promises, despite of the rain, they will show up again in midnight in spite of the rain, unless the undead are actually afraid of water._

Lex knows that it's too early to look out of the window, but still he paces around, and by the 18th or so time he looks out, he sees someone there. A thunder casts stark light on the figure. It's Clark, just standing there, with nothing to cover himself from the rain.

 _The idiot!_ Lex curses, rushes down, grabs an umbrella by the gate, and runs towards him. It is too dark to see Clark's face, but at least he can sense Clark's emotion. He's sad and lost, head bows low. “What is it, Clark?” Lex still has trouble contain the bitterness in.

When Clark realizes that it's not the rain stopped, but Lex who brings an umbrella, he raises head and looks at Lex.

Lex doesn't know if it's rain water or tears on Clark’s cheeks, but his eyes are wet. And Clark’s stare is back. He looks upon Lex’s face, eyes all red-rimmed, almost in a trance. “Lex. Your slippers are all wet.”

Lex has never seen Clark this lost, almost fragile in this moment, and his bitterness soon dissipates. He signs. "You can’t blame yourself for everyone else’s suffering, Clark." He can’t help holding Clark’s face, wishes to at least give him some warmth.

Clark's voice breaks, "Lex, you don’t understand. I was there with Lana. She said she forgot something and told me to wait for her, but she never returned, then there comes the explosions… I don’t know if she’s safe… I couldn’t reach her all day!"

"Shhh, Clark, I’m sure she’s fine. Come on, let’s get inside and dry and warm. I want to tell you something odd too, even odder than your story." Lex holds on Clark’s elbow and starts walking back.

"You know something? Why didn't you say anything this morning?" Clark asks, clutching back on Lex’s hand.

"Because my father was there, and I don't want him to get involved. He'd ruin everything just like what he did hundreds of other times."

Clark stops his step abruptly. "Lex, please tell me you have nothing to do with the explosion."

Lex is a bit frustrated. He hates that feeling of separation between him and Clark. "If there's a person that I can never lie to, that'll be you. And I promise that I have nothing to do with it.” Clark seems a little calmer now, so Lex starts to maneuver them towards the gate again. “Come. My slippers are all wet now. Here, watch your step. Here we are. Now, you need to take a shower."

*

Clark is lead to the guest bathroom. Unlimited hot water and the sinfully thick, soft bath robe are just so nice. He already feels much better when he’s done. He wanders into Lex's office, only to find two strange… men in the room, if you can call them that. They look incredibly gloomy and there are dark fogs underneath their figures.

"Oh! You have company tonight!" Despite the distorted voice, it sounds a bit like teasing.

Clark is shocked: they have glowing red eyes, simply evil!

"Clark, I hoped I could explain to you before they show up, yet they just… manifested here and made my hospitality an obligation. Let me introduce." Lex tries to clear the situation.

For a moment Clark thought Lex was threatened by the two, but his next thought is that the two look just like Lex's "dark secrets". He’s suddenly so angry. "So this is your ‘odd thing’?! And you promised you have nothing to do with this!" Clark throws his towel at Lex.

Lex pales visibly; his lips pressed together, and he tensed all over. But the towel doesn’t reach Lex; it just freezes in the mid-air.

"Clark!" One Red Eyes steps in front of Clark. He waves his hand, and the towel falls to the floor. "So this is who you are. Nice to meet you, Clark. Now, you need to trust Lex, he didn't lie to you."

"I know him more than you do." Clark glares. Who are these things anyway? Now they are defending Lex like they are Lex’s best friends.

"I doubt that. At least from what we can sense, young man, you are making great mistakes in choosing who to believe. You see, we are telepathic, and that,” the other Red Eyes gestures toward the towel on the floor, “is merely a simplest trick.”

"And our sixth sense tells us that you are not one of our enemies." The first Red Eyes smiles. Or more like menacing. Clark can’t help cringes and stumbles into the sofa behind him.

"Quiet, brother. We come in peace, we make no enemies. Don't frighten this young man."

“I’m not scared! And why should I believe you?” Clark replies stubbornly.

“Why, we don’t lie, of course. Let’s see what I can sense… you do want to trust Lex, but all the people around you keep saying things that make you doubt him? Well, remember what Lex told you earlier in the rain? That was true.” This Red Eyes even has a trace of sympathy in his eyes.

Clark flushes, and feels a surge of guilt. “Sorry, Lex, I don’t know what’s got into me.” He bites his bottom lip. He feels so guilty that he has to control himself not to glance at the towel on the ground.

"I need a drink to continue this." Lex finally says, and he walks straight to the wet bar.

"Do you want to have a seat too, brother? It looks comfortable."

"No." The distorted voice even deepened.

Lex then quickly explains what happened last night and surprisingly he finds Clark believes what he says this time. "And Lex, we have good news! In yesterday's patrol, we read everybody's mind that we passed and we have found our target's name. The witch's name is Lana Lang." When one explains, the other Red Eyes starts to clap. "Efficient."

"Lana?!" Clark and Lex are both surprised.

"Wow, you two know her already?!" The room becomes colder suddenly. "How could we miss that?! And now things are going to be tougher than ever!"

"Wait; is there any chance that you made a mistake? Lana was possessed by the witch Isobele before, maybe it's happening again?" Lex asks.

"I'm sorry, Lex, we have known it's her from the moment she arrived our land, we just didn’t know what her name was in your world."

"She must have been possessed again! It can’t be her! I will not let you get her." Clark stands up and almost jumps into the two dark creatures.

"Our voice maybe distorted for you but our telling is not. Lex, I hope YOU believe in us, because the next action must be taken by you. "

"What kind of actions?!" Clark steps closer to Lex. Lex spreads out his hands to prove that he knows nothing.

"We cannot cause any further damage. She seems to be always on guard, every time we are about to get her, the High Magic creates obstacles. That’s why we need extra help. That also means a lot of compensations for the power she havocs, and she pays willingly, happily even, no matter how great it costs, even deaths. But everything has a catch: when we get the Mage Book back, the High Magic will deal out all the payback to whoever has been using it excessively—all the excess power the user consumed will be taken out of them again. That won’t be pretty sight. Believe us, that's not our style. We just need to get our property back."

“Back up a bit. What is this ‘compensation’ you’ve been talking about all the time?” Clark asks. He’s more than a little confused.

“Spiritual power, of course. She drains it from living souls. Souls reaped from violent death are most powerful. Payback is calculated in the same ‘currency’. ”

"That explains why Lana made excuses and left you the day of explosion. She was reluctant to let you see her do the ‘reaping’." Lex, on the other hand, seems not only accept the whole thing with his usual aplomb; he’s now making connections in strides.

Clark feels drained; he collapses back down and sulks. _Can it really be Lana?_ He sometimes feels that he sees Isobele when he looks at Lana, but he always tells himself it’s in his own head. _Sweet Lana, capable of lying to him, and secretly being a witch?_  

"We have no time for your sentiments. Lex, we need your help to retrieve the Mage Book…" One Red Eyes try to continue, but neither of the two is listening. He sighs.

"Brother?"

"Looks like they need more time, brother."

“Sadly, that’s one thing we are running out of.”

The Red Eyes’s are starting to dissolve, and Clark just has to know more. "Wait! You can't leave like that! So you know where she is? I need to ask her myself."

"And I need to know for sure, too." Lex puts down his decanter and steps right over.

The so-called telepathy must be really useful; surely the two persons closest to Lana Lang will help a lot in finding her. One Red Eyes nods. "We will meet you at the explosion site."

"Garage, Clark, and put some shirt on." Lex says.

One Red Eyes smirks, "Lex, you know he's faster than any of your sports cars, right?"

Clark shockingly looks back at the undead, and he could do nothing as suddenly there’re only some dark fog tendrils swirling slowly.

Silence weighs heavily, until Lex breaks it, "Are you coming or not, Clark?" That leaves Clark no choice.

Clark keeps sneaking peeks at Lex the whole way. He has too many thoughts chasing each other in his head, and he can’t settle on one long enough. So instead, he lets himself get his eyeful of Lex. It’s been too long since the fight, he’s been regretting it the whole time, and now he’s not sure if his apology was accepted this morning. It’s been a surreal day.

"You are making me nervous, Clark. I'm driving in full speed in the middle of the night, and you making me nervous is not a good idea." Lex talks to Clark without looking at him.

More guilt. "I'm sorry. I… I'm still in shock, I guess."

"I can’t say the same. From the day when I learnt that my father blackmailed Lana into marrying me, I’ve known she didn’t love me, maybe never have, and she's capable of lying. It's fine, really, I seem to be surrounded with people who claims to love me yet doesn’t, and who lies to me all the time.” Lex’s tone is strangely conversational, peaceful even, full of acceptance. “I’m used to it now. It doesn’t matter. I loved her; maybe you too."

The words are like a stab in his heart, a pain he thought he should have been immune to, at least after Lana’s warming up to him. But no, it returns out of the blue, and all the stronger with a vengeance. He suddenly doesn’t want to take it anymore. "But I loved you, Lex!" Clark gasped out.

"You don’t know what you are saying, Clark." Lex snorts, but his fingers clutch the steering wheel in a death grip "You don’t mean that. Maybe there was a time you looked up to me like a brother, I’m not sure anymore. It might even be better this way. But it really doesn't matter, what I really meant is that, I thought you loved her too." 

Clark's face is flushed, sometimes he feels so dumb to fall into Lex's traps. He mutters, “I know what I meant, and I meant what I said.” and Clark doesn’t know if Lex heard him, he just wishes to reach the scene as soon as possible. Luckily, Lex's Ferrari soon makes his wish come true.

 *

There’s still a trace of something clinging in the air, something like burnt flesh, even after the shower. Lex and Clark are both seeking Lana’s existence. All of a sudden, a girl dashes out of nowhere, runs towards them and crashes into Clark's arms.

"Lana?" Clark grabs her arms. And he finds that they are bloody. "What is it? Are you hurt?"

"Clark!" Lana looks almost maniac, however, her expression quickly changes, "Thank God you are here!" Her expression changes further when she sees Lex. She grabs Clark tighter and acts extremely frightened, "Clark! Protect me, there are two men chasing me! You can't imagine how horrible they look. They don't even look human! Their eyes are flaming red! Clark, please help me get out of here!"

Clark is in dilemma: though he already was told that Lana was a witch, and somehow he can tell that everything here is Lana's doing, but once he sees Lana's face, she again looks like the best girl in high school. It's hard to believe that Lana is lying to him. He looks toward Lex helplessly.

"Step away from Clark, Lana."

With Lex’s words, Lana sees a cold gun pointing at her head.

"Lex, I know you always want your revenge on me! Are you with them? The evil creatures?" Lana questions Lex.

Clark feels a panic. Certainly Lana can’t fake all this outrageousness, right? He looks at Lana’s eyes, which are looking right back at him imploringly. A surge of warmth surrounds him. His head feels wrapped in blankets, so warm and safe, and he’s wondering how anyone can doubt Lana. She is bringing all the warmth after all. "Put the gun down, Lex. You don’t have to over-react. We don’t even know if the Red Eyes’s are telling the truth!"

Lex's hand is shaking. His face looks carefully blank, but his eyes have an almost surreal glint in them.

"I said, stay away, Lana." Lex's caution and distrust starts to influence Clark as well; Clark just stands there undecided.

"How dare you." Two black flames suddenly appear and float around Lana, but Lana waves casually as if they are just flies, and they vanish as suddenly. Then Red Eyes’s show up dramatically with usual flare. "Use soul burst against us, Lana? You'll regret what you have done in no time."

"No, Clark! Don't look at them, they are lying! You have to trust me. Do you really think I lie to you?" Lana starts to cry.

"Nice acting, Lana Lang." One Red Eyes says, "Gentlemen, when we found her, she was chopping a dying man's head, and when she saw us, she burst the survivors' souls all into us and tried to eliminate us."

"Don't believe in them, Clark. Those two and Lex, they are setting me up together! You know what Lex is capable of; this is all caused by him." Lana looks in panic.

Clark feels torn. Surely Lana didn’t do anything suspicious, right? But there is some chilled feeling around her

"Clark, you saw how easily she ceased our fire; ordinary human cannot do that." Both Red Eyes’s explain to him in a voice of peace.

The black flames then rises again from his palm, greater than before and charging towards Lana at an alarming speed. Lana certainly is alarmed; she pushes away from Clark, raises her hands and moves her fingers. The black flames weaken apparently, then they flare higher, and rushing back to attack the Red Eyes’s, who barely dodge in time.

Lex acts quickly when Lana's face changes into a pure witch look; he pulled the trigger, while naturally Clark steps up to block the bullet for her, no urgency, really. But Lana moves her fingers even faster; the bullet turns around midway and flies back towards Lex, targeting his heart. A panic tears through the warmth in Clark’s head like a bucket of cold water; he tries desperately to place his body into the new track of the bullet, yet only managed to push Lex aside at the last moment.

Everything goes so slow. Clark sees the bullet flies through Lex's shoulder with a dull thud, and blood begins to seep slowly through his shirt. There’s even some splash on Lex’s face. He looks calm. Clark can never understand how Lex keeps the calm even in situations like this, and Lex doesn’t look like he understands this either. He just blinks; once, twice, then he collapses into Clark’s arms.

Now Clark feels his whole body is dumped into an ice bucket.

"You finally showed your true form, Lana! Tell us where the Book is." Red Eyes’s point at her and stand up.

"I always see something dark hidden in you, Lana. Now I know I'm right." Lex gasps and chokes and chuckles. Clark presses the wound aimlessly, and looks back at Lana; he's stupefied that Lana can really do things like this without slightest hesitation.

Lana laughs hysterically, and starts to chant something completely foreign.

"My brother, heal me." One Red Eyes stands uptight and starts to chant something else as well, while the other one no longer focuses on Lana but onto his brother. Yellow healing lights starts to glow around them. And a red bloodline branches out between them, linking themselves with Lana Lang.

"Where is the book?" Their voices are so stern.

Lana's pose clearly slacks; she tries her best to block her blood being sucked by the two undead. She starts to scream out her spells, liquid fire flows into Red Eyes like serpents find their targets. The one who's healing his brother quickly forms a red shield in front of them, but it's melting down gradually.

"I can't last longer, gentlemen. Help us."

Clark and Lex look at each other for one second, and Lex nods slightly. Clark quickly props Lex carefully against a tree nearby, and moves to stand by the Red Eyes’s, helping them block the fire; and Lex keeps shooting at Lana. She soon starts to give up, and stops her attempt of killing; instead, she places fire around her, in the next second, all they can see is fire.

When the fire dissipates, Lana is gone.

"She cannot get too far away. Unfortunately, we are also weakened extensively and must have some repose too. It won't be long, we'll meet you again next night, gentlemen." The Red Eyes’s then disappear into the void.

"Lex!" Clark rushes back and finds Lex struggling for breath, his face now looks ashen. Clark can feel tears start to trail down his cheeks and he simply doesn’t care."Please… stay with me. You’ll be fine, I promise. Let me take you to the hospital."

"No, take me back home. Trust me…" with the last words, Lex promptly faints.

*

When Lex comes to, it’s almost dawn. He is lying in his own bed, cloths changed and wound dressed, presumably by Clark, who now looks at Lex's shoulder with no small amount of awe. Lex can see his eyes brighten when he realizes Lex regains consciousness. "Lex, you’re awake! I was so worried. You lost so much blood. But it's amazing… you are amazing; your wound has been healing steadily since I carried you from… there."

"Hmm," Lex tries hard to smile; he doesn’t know if he succeeds. "That's my secret; I heal." Lex can hear weariness in his own voice; somehow it makes Clark look at him differently, more tenderly. Lex feels light-headed. He must have lost quite a lot of blood.

A finger softly strokes Lex's cheek, and Lex closes his eyes. He’s too tired to keep resisting; he only wishes to enjoy it while he has the chance. Clark then slowly slides his hand underneath Lex's shirt, where he touches Lex's chest, just above his heart, and he whispers. “Your heartbeats mesmerize me. It’s the only thing keeps me from losing my mind the whole night.”

Lex nods slowly. “I’m glad.”

“Lex, do you remember what I said on our way there last night? The thing you tricked me to say?”

Lex nods again. Clark is a comforting weight beside him; he doesn’t mind a bit.

“Well, let me tell you a secret. I didn’t stop. I wouldn’t stop.” Then Clark kisses him.

Waves of emotion envelope him from all sides. Clark’s lips are tender, careful, seem afraid to startle him. Lex dares not open his eyes; this might be a very vivid, very detailed hallucination. And the kiss ends too soon for a hallucination.

“Lex, open your eyes. Look at me, please.” Clark is still whispering, with a hint of pleading.

So Lex complies; he is welcomed by the most amazing emerald eyes and the most brilliant grin. Lex touches Clark’s hand on his chest, then Clark’s cheek. “You are too solid to be a dream.” Lex wonders. He was reluctant to see; now he doesn’t even want to blink.

“I am not a dream, Lex, and what I said is true.” Clark promises.

Lex suddenly is restless. “Shut up and kiss me again.”

Clark obliges enthusiastically.

*

No matter how careful Clark tries to mind Lex's shoulder, in the end Lex passes out. Lex just never tells him when it's too much and when to stop, and it always leaves Clark feeling guilty afterwards. At least now Lex sleeps peacefully. He looks at Lex breathe peacefully, and decides to take a walk. Lex’s heartbeats accompany him all the way.

It’s strange, really, that you realize things at the most unexpected moments. He had thought his feelings for Lex were buried, especially after Lana began a relationship with him, but when Lana struck against Lex, it’s like a curtain was lifted from his eyes, and he saw clearly to whom his heart had belonged. Now he can’t even remember why he has been infatuate with Lana for all those years, yet Lex with all his sharp edges and intensity cuts through the mundane and white-washed crowd.

By mid afternoon, Lex’s healthy is much improved. The long sleep does him good, and Clark is relieved to see the dark circles underneath Lex’s eyes are almost gone. They share a late lunch, which draws out to an early supper, and to a wonderful make out session. They talk about all sorts of things. Clark can’t recall the last time he was this happy.

Midnight comes and goes, but the Red Eyes’s don’t show up in front of the gate. Lex is asleep again. _Perhaps the soul power did too much damage for them. Maybe I could sleep a while too,_ Clark thinks. But then he hears a sound, he then sees the dark fogs start seeping through the gate. Instead of let them get in Lex's bedroom, he goes down and shuts the door.

"I know, I know, we are late. Sorry. We did a search, the Book was not in the ashes of the explosion; only Lana knows where it is, and she blocks her mind." The Red Eyes’s appear into the office.

"Maybe it's burnt already?" Clark asks.

"It's impermeable, Clark, no way fire can damage it."

"OK. Any news?" Clark speaks quietly, trying not to awake Lex. “Keep your voices down; Lex is napping.”

"Long day, huh?” Is that a wink? Clark starts to blush. Telepathic is so inconvenient. “Fine, I remember this thing that Lex told me: there were two survivors, you saved them. Any strange thing happened to them at that moment?"

Clark carefully scans through his memory. And the scene comes into his mind. One of the two girls had a stone in her hand, with glyphs on it, and she casted or dropped it in fear.

"Hum, strange. Where did they find that, I wonder? Clark, try to remember, what's the glyphs like? Is it Bless, brother?"

Ah yes, Clark looks at the Red Eyes’s, _The telepathy is convenient sometimes_ , he admits grudgingly. _Now let’s focuses on the stone._

"That's the language of our world, that's not Bless; it's Burn!" One Red Eyes yells.

"The glyph was from the Book! She must have placed the stones at certain points on-site to form a magic circle. Damn the witch!" The other follows, the duo are like singing death metal.

"Clark, why didn't you wake me up?" Lex opens the door, voice still a bit weak. He walks up to beside Clark, and pats on Clark’s shoulder to placate him. "I had enough sleep for a day. Now Lana is making magic circle? I do remember that she was very interested in investing a shop of talisman called Vieillotte before her 'death'. Do you suppose she might have hidden the book there?"

"But, why the stones? What she can get from them?" Clark doesn't understand.

"I finally understand why she needs to create massive deaths. There was an ancient pyromaniac who performed similar Magic, captured souls to bring him greater power. I didn't expect that she knows about that secret, but she clearly does. She wants this power from the most tortured souls, and she sees that burning a living into death might work."

"Is there a way to stop her? I mean, something easy, unlike last time." Lex gestures toward his wounded shoulder.

"There might be a way. She’s not yet invincible, you know. She is still accumulating her power; and Clark here broke her spell successfully last night. See, not too difficult.” 

Clark is confused. “I wasn’t under any spell!”

“Were you not, Clark? I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you.” The Red Eyes looks at him amusingly.

But how you can see emotion from red flames is a puzzle for another day. Clark is trying to catch on an impression for now. “I just… felt kind of fuzzy and trusting when Lana appeared last night; but Lana has that effect on me for a few years… You are supposed to feel like that with the girl of your dream, right?” A glance at Lex’s blank face and stormy eyes makes Clark reconsider. “That’s was spell?”

“See, I told you they are quick-minded people, brother.” Now the red flames look appraisingly.

“That means Lana has been practicing witchcraft and using it on people who are… important to me for longer than we know.” Lex’s eyes now have a decisive glint in them. “What’s the ‘way’ you were saying?”

“Though numerous souls and her knowledge of magic make her almost undefeatable, she is not yet aware that one kind of living souls can bring a greater power; it's beyond her ability and knowledge, only undead can control that type of souls. If we can have a powerful soul like that, I believe we can defeat her." The Red Eyes replies.

"What kind of soul is that?" Clark asks.

"Someone who seeks great goals, power, and duty; someone who is meant to be a great one in the future. If there’s a trace of ‘moral ambiguity’ as you might like to call it, even better, because our power of devil amplifies souls of evilness." 

"Sounds exactly like me." Lex almost laughs at the description.

"That's also a part of the reason we look for you in the first place, Lex, we did not ask for your soul upfront, not a good way to say hello, and we secretly hoped the situation was not so bad. But we want you to know why we are here."

Lex looks at the Red Eyes’s, for a long while he didn't say anything.

"So basically, you want my soul." Lex says matter-of-factly at long last.

Clark totally panics. "You can't sell your soul to the undead like that!" He turns to face Lex.

"No, Clark, don’t worry. We are expert and telepathic, we won't consume his soul; we just need to borrow it. With his power, an immense help, we'll be able to defeat Lana Lang. Sure we will return his soul back into his body. Fast in, fast our, no fuss!" One Red Eyes explains.

"Right, and there must be a catch somewhere. Say, what if you can't defeat her?" Clark is not at all convinced.

"What a boy! You do know how to joke! Look, it's impossible that we ‘can’t defeat her’ as you so aptly put it!" The other Red Eyes says, "There is just a slight hitch: Lex's body can't last too long when his soul is with my brother. Oh, and if my brother gets killed, both of their souls are going back to another spiritual plane. But we'll just make it quick. The hours till dawn are more than enough!"

“See, here’s the catch! I just knew it!” Clark doesn’t get the Red Eyes’s, they are just so… unconcerned, even on matter that matters, like Lex’s soul! He casts a glance at Lex, who looks pensive. Now Clark doesn’t get Lex either. He can’t be really thinking about it. "No, Lex. You can’t do this! It’s too dangerous; there has to be some other way."

The damn smirk is on Lex’s lip corner again. "I'd like to have a try, Clark. What Lana has done has made it personal, and I won’t let anybody take that advantage of me.” Lex’s gaze on Clark’s face is turning possessive. “Or of you. I'd take that bet." Lex steps up to the Red Eyes. "She likes to play dead, and she's better be."

"I like the way of your thinking, Lex. Let's get it done." One Red Eyes says, while the other closes his eyes, and becomes absolutely still. "Sorry for a little discomfort, Lex." He then puts his hand on Lex's shoulder. Lex instantly passes out into Clark's arms.

Worries filled in Clark; he gingerly lowers Lex’s body on the couch. “Is he alright?” He asks the Red Eyes’s, only to find the flames in their eyes go out as well. But after two seconds, both the Red Eyes and Lex open their eyes and wake up.

"WOW, your soul rocks! It is without a doubt powerful! I bet I can even walk under the sun! Brother!" With Lex's soul, one Red Eyes looks ridiculously vivid.

"No YOU CAN'T, it'll burn your body and soul, and Lex's soul together. Don't be foolish." The other Red Eyes says.

"Lex, are you ok? Can you hear me?" Clark just kneels down, beside the couch. He can’t take his hand off of Lex; Lex looks even paler than minutes ago, and his breathe is shallow.

"It's fine, I don't really feel that bad." Lex answers.

"Don't be too worried, he still has about a quarter of his soul left in there; we wouldn’t drain him.”

Clark slides down and crouches on the floor. He wipes sweats away from his brow. Though Lex’s attempt of smile lacks its usual luster, it still makes Clark feel infinitely better.

“Now, brother, let’s put the time in good use. The good thing is that, Lana is now wounded; we'll find her in that shop in no time and hopefully the Book too. Whether we succeed or not, Clark, we will meet you and return Lex's soul at dawn. He’s only mortal, after all. Clark, a head-up: when she escaped last night, her mind was full of anger at you two, especially Lex."

Clark clenches his fist, "If Lana tries to hurt him again, I will fight her."

"Guard Lex, Clark, he's only safe when you are watching his safety. See you by sunrise." And they start to dissipate, though much slower than usual. Clark and Lex can still hear their conversation in their own language echoing in the room. *You just scared them, brother.* *I know. That's our talents, no?* *They just found their love of life, brother.* *Well, I don't care.*

"Any idea of what they are talking?" Clark asks Lex.

"Not the slightest idea."

Clark presses a kiss on Lex’s forehead, because now he can, and hides his smile. Maybe the hours on guard are not such a bad idea? But he can hear the engine of a car driving up to the manor. This late in the night, you don’t really need Super Hearing for that at all.

Clark tenses up and minutes later, the man comes up into the office. Turns out he’s only Lex’s ‘hired help’ to collect information the explosion, and he delivers an oral report to Lex on the new discoveries of the two survived schoolgirls straight away, as if Clark isn’t in the same room with them. 

The agent also represents Lex two stones.

"We tried to find out what these runes are, but we haven’t found out too much in such a short notice. The one on left is Bless, a relatively common rune. I’m afraid we don’t know what the one on right means."

“It’s Burn,” Clark provides helpfully; he turns to look at Lex’s inquisitive gaze. “The twins told me right before you came in.”

"Never cease to surprise me, Clark." Lex inspects the two stones intently, speaking absently. "They do look very similar. She must have put a lot of efforts into these stones, tending to every detail. Glad to see she has such fervor to obtain power; or she's just proud to show off her knowledge of magic somehow."

"Excuse me, Mr. Luthor, but who's ‘she’?"

"Someone I wouldn't love again." 

*

In Vieillotte, the talisman shop that Lana bought using Lex's money, Lana is standing before her mirror. She touches the flowers next to her, and they quickly wither, adding extra glow to Lana’s cheeks. That's the reason Lana keeps ordering flowers; yet the boy from the flower shop is obsessed with her, he thinks the reason is because Lana has special interest in him, naïve boy.

Only the extra glow is not enough. This mirror can show her true face, and she looks so broken. She looks absolutely damaged, she can't believe that the creatures from darkness managed to chase her here, and they had Clark and Lex on their back, especially Clark. Where did the thing go wrong? Maybe from the moment some stupid man decided to blow himself up to get her more souls; and all to no avail, precious accumulated power wasted to fend off those two undead. 

Yet her power of seduction had never failed. She thought seeing Lex shoot her would be enough to separate Lex and Clark—nothing would make Clark hate Lex more when he saw Lex try to kill her. But no, Clark obviously was more shaken by Lex’s wound, shaken enough to snap out of her spell. Now they are back together, and she has to hide from the public.

"Maybe there's something I doesn't understand in you, Lex." She talks to herself in the mirror, "You'll regret what you have done today. You are the one who should be alone, not me. What should I do now? I should have greater goals." She looks at her broken face and laughs. "Lex, I will not let you interfere my world again. Oh Clark, why do you choose Lex over me? After all my obsession of you, our love should never end. I'm coming for you; I'll kill Lex, and get your heart and soul, as you and I are meant to be together."

"Miss Thoreaux, here are your flowers, first batch from delivery, fresh as always. Ah… Are you talking to yourself, miss?" The boy from the flower shop comes in, and he drops his flowers when he sees Lana’s bloody form in the mirror.

"Oh! Thank you!" Lana Lang smiles at him, doesn't seem to care about the boy's reaction, "You have a nice soul, but you really should knock the door, dear." She goes ahead and kisses him, and the boy starts to shake, his body withers just like the flowers in the room.

Poor boy, he never thought this would be his last day of his life.

Lana looks back into the mirror. Her face restored its beauty, and all wounds have disappeared. _That’s more like it; nothing heals more than a few living souls._ Lana thinks with a smile.

Suddenly dark fogs start to swirl around her, duo voices booming in synch: “You should know better to pick a true opponent, Lana. Let’s finish this once and for all.”

 *

Lex looks at the sunlight slowly creeping up the stained-glass window, Clark a welcoming weight beside him on the couch. They didn’t fell asleep, yet they didn’t talk either. Clark just holds him securely, true to Red Eyes’s demand. But the sunrise is here, and no, they haven’t returned. Lex doesn't know if Lana defeated them or they simply couldn’t find their Book. Or they just returned to their world without giving back Lex's soul.

"Maybe we should go." Lex proposes.

"Go where?" Clark asks.

"Vieillotte, the only place I see her that devotes to." Lex answers.

"Maybe I could go and check. But you need to rest here and wait for us."

"No, Clark. You need to guard me, remember?” A smirk earns Lex a press of lips behind his ears. “Hmm, that’s nice. But staying here is torture to me; I want to go find out. And if there is witchcraft involved, I doubt distance makes any difference." Lex sits up and turns to look at Clark, who has a little frown.

Lex quickly tries to ensure him. “I feel much better now, see, I don’t waver sitting up. Anyway, it’s my soul invested there; as one of most brilliant business men, I really should see to my investment.”

Clark sighs. Lex can see he really doesn't know how to refuse this; he tries to avoid eye contact, hoping Lex would give up this idea. Teenage angst in its finest form, no doubt. “I just can’t bear to see you bleed out on me again so soon.”

Lex reasons, "So we don’t bring gun this time. I don’t think anyone can do much harm when you are beside me. Remember what the girls said about no evil things could stand you?"

"Lex." Clark tries again to say no, but he budges at the last moment. "OK, let's go, but you stay with me all the time, and don't risk anything on your own."

Lex smiles, "I'll always be beside you."

*

The trip to Vieillotte was a most bizarre experience Lex has ever had. Clark just holds him and rushes through corn fields in the early morning sun, blocking leaves and debris from hitting Lex. It’s freeing in a way, but Clark definitely needs to learn how to hold a man properly. Lex would be very happy to train him.

Stepping into the shop is another story. Once they set foot in there, Lex starts to have difficulty in breathing; the air is freezing cold and Lex starts to stumble a bit. This place is definitely not normal. Lex can see too many apparitions surrounding them, a bonus of having only a quarter of soul left, surely. Clark seems immune to this, just holds him more tightly, and asks anxiously what is wrong.

Lex grabs Clark’s shoulder, leans on his chest, and tries to catch his breath. “I’m starting to think this might be the slaughter house of Lana. I can see quite a lot of… entities floating around, dozens, maybe more than a hundred.” 

Realization dawns in Clark’s eyes, “You mean, like ghosts?”

Lex nods. "By any chance, can the Book be here?" he asks.

Clark looks around; something seems catch his eyes. “Come on, let’s move.” Then he starts to move into the rear space of the shop, supporting Lex all the way. They step into a hidden room, Clark goes straight to a wall and starts to push on it; strangely, the wall doesn’t crumble as Lex has presumed.

"The Book is behind this." Clark says.

"How do you know?" Lex is curious.

"I… I can see through things; and I can see the Book glowing. But this wall," Clark gestures, frustrated. “It must be some kind of magic.”

Lex nods again, "Shhh. Do you hear the sounds? I hear something underneath us. Like some high voltage electricity is twitching. There must be a door somewhere leads there."

Clark listens intently, and agrees. “Yeah, I can hear it now. Try twist that candle just beside you.”

Lex looks at the candle stand on the wall, nothing special, but he knows how appearance deceives. He gives it a good twist, and just like that, a hidden opening appears smoothly on the floor, showing stairs going down.

Lex looks back at Clark. "X-ray vision, I guess? Nice trick. And now I finally understand why Lana adores candles.” 

"Stay here, Lex. Let me go down there and check first." Clark drags Lex towards a chair, “You are in no shape to go down there.”

"No, Clark. Whatever happens, I'm with you, remember?"

Clark looks torn. "But Lana is down there, fighting with the Red Eyes’s right now. You heard what they said, she is angry with you and she wants to hurt you!"

"It already has been a very long fight, or the Red Eyes’s would be delayed as they are now. They need help, and I would give them the last ounce of my soul if that’s the case." Lex says.

Clark looks at Lex's weary face, "Lex, why do we have to go so far, for what? To kill off Lana? It’s all crazy and absurd! I can't believe I let the devils get your soul! Maybe it's a trap of them!"

"BECAUSE LANA MUST DIE!" An apparition shows up in front of them, face hideous, spitting the words and disappearing into the air. Then another appears, and another, all bitterly spitting the same sentence.

The last ghost comes to Lex, looks very fragile. "That’s Lana’s last lingering hold on that one, she wants him badly. But in his heart, his love to you is purer than magic, and with that you both can fight her spell. Beware, and be firm. Avenge us, please." Now Lex recognizes him, he asked him to bring flower to his home once, just to delight Lana. The flower boy, another victim.

"Let's go, Clark." Lex says firmly, standing up. "We can't turn back now."

Down there is a long corridor, and they walk along, the sound of fighting getting stronger with every step. The decorations are way old-fashioned, medieval even; the smell of death filled in the air. Through a door at the end of corridor, they enter a cave; Lana and Red Eyes are fighting over there. Lana is casting all kinds of magic, thunders, lighting spears and fire. Red Eyes are both waving greatswords formed by dark fire.

"Lana!" Clark yells at her.

In a second Lana get distracted by Clark's voice. A glowing form of scythe appears in front of her, and one Red Eyes grabs it and swings on Lana. Nothing apparent happens to her, yet the other one takes this chance of her indecision and stabs his greatsword into her, black fire flows out and burns around her. She screams out. All magic around them then ceases.

"Foolishness, Lana, used your magic to block our telepathy. Thanks to the gentlemen, now we know where the book is."

Lana looks down at her wounds unbelievingly, from which black blood is gushing. She raises her eyes, sees Clark with Lex, and goes frenzy. A red orb forms on her palm, flies towards Lex. Clark steps in front of Lex to cover him, yet the orb passes through him and get inside of Lex, who falls down abruptly.

Clark eagerly gathers Lex into his arms and growls angrily at Lana, a red glow starts to show in his eyes. Suddenly, gold light shines around Lex.

"Looks like it's working; magic is nothing but science, Clark, just as I expected." Lex smirks complacently, taking out a glyph stone from his pocket.

"Bless." Clark looks at the now familiar rune. "Thank god you took it with you" His sounds almost teary. Lex can’t help but kiss him tenderly.

"No!" Lana screams, she tries to cast another spell but she suddenly feels weak and couldn't even stand up. She looks back at the Red Eyes’s for answer. “What have you done?”

"That's no use, Lana; I cut your soul with that scythe. Your magic power is almost completely diminished. The Book’s magic will do the rest of the job. Let's go, brother, go get our Book." The Red Eyes says.

"But before that!" The other halts his steps, and crouches beside Clark and Lex. He closes his eyes, and puts his hand on Lex’s shoulder like he did hours ago. Lex passes out.

He comes around the next moment. Clark is still stroking his cheek; he’s more prepared and less agitated this time.

"Hey, pretty face." Lex smiles at Clark. He doesn’t feel cold anymore, and feel better than he has been for a long time.

“Lex, you should see your own eyes; they are… soulful.” Clark sounds full of awe, and the grin follows is the brightest that Lex has ever seen. He gives Lex a bear hug and starts to kiss him thoroughly.

Steps away from them, Lana is drowning in the pool of her own blood, she witnesses everything, "Clark… Tell me it's not real…"

No one pays her any attention. The Red Eyes’s glide silently away, back to the hidden room, and take back their book.

"We made it, brother, it's not too late."

"The sun isn't too high yet. Let's go back to our world; Our Majesty can't wait for us for another night."

"You are going to leave without even saying goodbye?" Lex and Clark step into the hidden room. Clark’s speed rush is fun.

"Nope, we know the etiquette; we just didn't want to interrupt you." One Red Eyes says.

"Thank you, gentlemen." The other one says, "Words are too slight for your great help." He conjures a glowing blue axe, and gives it to Lex.

"What is this for?" Lex asks.

"It's our gift. It can absorb souls that are broken or evil, seal them forever inside. Take it, maybe one day you want to use it."

Dark fogs bellow from The Red Eyes’s feet, blurring the air, and soon they vanished altogether, leaving the last words echoing in the room.

"Goodbye, gentlemen."

Lex looks at the axe in his hand and looks at Clark, "Do you want to give it a try?"

"Oh, don't use on me, Lex!" Clark laughs.

"You have an untarnished soul; it'll make no impact on you!" Lex chuckles. "I hope no one will use it on me…"

"Nobody would, Lex. And I don't think you have an evil soul."

"You say the sweetest thing. Do you want to check and see how the Book’s left Lana?"

"I don't want to hear that name, don't want to go back there either, Lex, Hope the Book gives her a clean end. I can't wait to get out of this place."

"Me too. Not a bad adventure at all." Lex says.

"Like a dream, at first nightmarish, but turns out a best dream, as I end up with you." Clark adds.

"It's the best that I ever have. Clark, the sun is rising, time to say goodbye to the nightmare."

 *

When Clark is in school, Lex goes back to Vieillotte to check on Lana.

"Why, Lana, even with your soul broken, your body broken, you still don't die." Lex gets closer to Lana, who is now lying in half dried blood. "I’m not surprised, tell you the truth. This is the reason why I tried to clone you. You are sick, and you called me a madman?"

"You are. What kind of husband kills his wife?" Lana speaks in torment.

"Oh but Lana, you never wanted to be my wife, that's the point. When you are 'dead', our marriage nullifies. So you are not my wife. Isn't this the kind of dead what you wished for?" He brings out the axe that Red Eyes gave to him. “You really shouldn’t have cast that spell on Clark. I wouldn’t be this ‘mad’ or vengeful if not for that.” With a fatal blow, her body and her head are now separated. "Till death do you apart." The axe starts to glow in blue again, just like when he was in the room upstairs.

"I liked you, Lana." Lex enjoys the glowing of the axe. "Your DNA, and now your soul."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank selenesun to refine the story.


End file.
